Love Mode
by R.S.Azalea
Summary: It's set during WWII and its about a forbiden love between General Draco Malfoy and his hunt Harry Potter. Harry has defeated LV but has other problems to deal w such as racial, sexuality, and the fact that he is Harry Potter. DH rakishly fall for each ot


A/N: I'm in search of a Beta reader, so if you are interested or know someone who is interested can you please email me. Thank you and enjoy the story.

**Love Mode**

R.S.Azalea

Part 1

"You're a Jew, no matter what, everyone says about you." Sirius paced in rage back and forth.

"I know I'm a Jew, Sirius" Harry said irritated from his chair. "You don't have to keep reminding me, even if I don't follow any of the traditions. I was raised by muggles remember that?"

"It's not that I don't remember" Sirius said calming down; he kneeled in front of Harry grabbing his hands. "It's what they want"

Harry's eyes filled with tears, "I know, but I can't take it anymore" he started crying softly. Sirius wiped the younger boy's tears with his massive hands. "I didn't ask for any of this" Harry started crying harder, "I want a normal family with a normal life, is that too much to ask?" Harry let go of Sirius' hands and embraced his arms around his godfather's neck. His tears started falling harder and his sobs where becoming deeper.

"I know Harry" Sirius hugged him rubbing his hand on the boy's back.

The year was 1939, Harry had defeated the Great Lord Voldemort eight years ago but a new Lord had risen in his place. The economy had been bad and everyone had been starving, it was a great Europe depression before Lord Hitler took over. Harry had been fourteen when he had defeated Lord Voldemort. But Lord Adolph Hitler had taken over, he not only hated muggles but also Jews for he was part Jew and muggle. (Or so the rumor had it) When Lord Hitler had taken over and the economy had risen, the people started following orders and doing the things Lord Hitler told them to do without question. He created jobs and gave many opportunities and every one was now merry. But then everything went wrong for muggles and wizards alike. People who didn't follow rules came to disappear, and then certain laws passed where people could terrorize a certain group legally. Jews and muggles couldn't get certain privileges anymore and they needed authorized cards that allowed them to do certain things. Then propaganda posters started to do their jobs, a perfect union, a perfect race, tall, light hair, light eyes, strong! Then Jews and muggles had to wear symbols on their clothes to identify them. Then more propaganda started to do its tasks, if you were a wizard and didn't fall in the category of a Jew or a muggle then you where allowed to go to schools to learn magic, and to go to places when you wanted while Jews and muggles had to go in different hours.

Then there were posters everywhere, the picture was a lighting bolt and in the bottom said Harry Potter, wanted, dead or alive, very dangerous. There was reward money and great honor if he was captured.

Harry Potter the boy who lived was now wanted. Harry Potter the boy who risked his life for wizards and muggles that he didn't even know; now they wanted to kill him. Harry Potter who was child molested by his uncle at a very young age and harassed by his cousin and aunt was now being wanted by the people he swore to protect. He experienced death before he experienced life and now he was wanted dead or alive. Sirius Black, who was also in the run, tried protecting Harry as much as he could and loved Harry very much. Godfather and godchild where now in the run with Remus Lupin who was helping them, Werewolves where also very discriminated against along with any other half creature half wizard.

Sirius paced around some more, it was weeks after Harry and he had been arguing, and Remus hugged Sirius and held him tight before Sirius had a clever idea to give their hideout away like the previous times. Right now they where hiding in a small ghost-like house, it was dirty, pillows and blankets where invaded with fleas. On the roof birds slept quietly; they had running water though it wasn't the cleanest. Harry watched as his godfather and Remus held each other, he envied their relationship but at the same time he was happy for them. He sneaked out of the house covering his scar with a cloth he found. He saw the small house over his shoulder and after few seconds started running between the trees; he could hear running water not far away and he was eager to take a shower. He came to a complete stop as he saw the river few feet away from him, he ran to it, he drank and then took off his clothes. He touched the freezing water with his toe but jumped in anyhow. After few minutes his body got used to the cold and he started to move around. He floated but soon heard a noise; he looked in every direction possible. There was a man, that looked few years older than Harry, (Harry was 22 now) in the man's side was a powerful handsome black stallion drinking water. Harry focus his attention back to the man, the tall man was also very handsome, he had a square-like face but yet pointy, with a straight nose. His was slim but strong he had pale skin with platinum white hair that was combed back neatly. His eyes where like silver mercury that looked at Harry a bit puzzled.

"Are these yours?" his voice was deep but smooth and somewhat sexy.

Harry nodded as he saw that the man was pointing at his clothes.

"Have you seen a rider pass by?" he asked, Harry shook his head. Harry was now looking at the red, white and black swastika in his right arm. Harry then knew that this man was part of the perfect race and that scared him. He felt his body go limp, water started to fill his lungs and his body was going with the strong current of the river.

The man rushed to him swimming and grabbed Harry by his small waist; he pulled him up and swam all the way to his horse who was now whining because he had been disturbed while drinking.

Harry stated coughing water out while the man held him in his arms, embracing Harry's delicate body. The man put Harry's robe around Harry covering him from the icy wind.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

Harry nodded, he felt himself blushing not daring to look into the man's eyes.

"You're wet" Harry noticed.

"Sorry" the man said pulling himself away from Harry.

Harry regretted telling him that, he missed the warmth of the man's arms around him. He felt secured and no longer scared of him and yet terrified at the same time. He looked up.

"So, what's your name?" the man asked as he started taking off his wet clothes. Harry blushed harder and made himself look away.

"Har…" he cut himself off, it was stupidity to tell someone who he really was and mostly to a Nazi. "Harold" Harry corrected himself quickly. "What's yours?"

"Malfoy" the man said taking his boots off, "Draco Malfoy"

"Draco" Harry whispered to himself. Harry frowned, the name sounded familiar for some reason.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Do you have a last name to go with Harold?" Draco asked, he grabbed the blanket from his horse and put it around himself and sat down with Harry.

"Smith" Harry said, "Harold Smith"

"Well, Mr. Smith" said Draco, he ran a hand through his wet hair. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Swimming" Harry said immediately. "So what do you do? You know" he pointed at the swastika on Draco's clothes.

"I capture criminals" Draco said simply. "What do you do?"

"I'm a traveler" Harry said. "Are you getting cold? I know I am"

For some reason Harry didn't want to leave Draco's company. Was it wrong? He knew he was dangerous, he knew that he had to go back to Remus and Sirius, they must have worried sick by now, and he didn't even leave a note.

"Not really." Draco said, but he stood up and waved his left hand, wood came flying then they arrange themselves for a fire. With his other hand he waved and rocks sat around the wood and then he snapped his fingers and a fire started. He reached his hand to Harry to help him up. Harry took it and they sat closer to the fire; Draco's horse lay behind them giving them back comfort. "Do you travel alone?"

Harry nodded, he didn't like the idea of lying but ever since he had been in the run the lies just came to his tongue easily. "I wanted to learn more about the world before I settled down" Harry lied.

"What have you learned so far?" Draco asked.

"You might not like the answer" said Harry truthfully. The world was decayed and unfair, evil hid behind every corner and the grass wasn't greener on the other side.

"Take a shot"

"I rather not"

"Very well then"

"What kind of criminals do you capture, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked after few minutes of silence; he could feel his body getting warmer; they had laid their clothes right next to the fire.

"The ones that are wanted" Draco said jokingly "Right now I'm in the hunt for Sirius Black, the Weasley Twins and Harry Potter"

"Wow" Harry's blood was beating harder in his veins. "Do you have any clue to where they are?" Harry manages to say.

"Yes, but I can't give you any details, sorry"

"Oh, that's fine" Harry said briskly.

Another silent minutes passed, they where both gazing at the fire, their shoulders touching barely. Harry's watch beeped indicating it was two in the morning. Harry reached out for his clothes, they were dry by now and he had to go before he did something he regretted.

"I have to get going, goodnight" said Harry, he stood up and went around the trees and rocks, he dressed quickly. As he got out he saw that Draco was putting his shirt on, his body was very muscular and it was a pity that clothes had to cover him so. Harry shook his head hard to get rid of any unwanted thoughts about the other man. He saw Draco put on his black coat. He had already turned the fire off and the only kind of visible light was the moon.

"So why do you have to go?" he asked, getting his horse to his feet.

"My train leaves in couple of minutes and I have to go and get snacks."

"Where are you going?"

"Hellsdorf" Harry lied.

"Oh, well I hope we see each other again, Mr. Smith"

"Yeah," Harry really regretted it but he knew he had to leave and warn Sirius.

Draco stretched his hand to shake Harry's, Harry gave his to him but as soon as their hands touched Draco pulled Harry towards him, one hand around his neck and the other in his tiny waist. Harry's heart had skipped a beat and his lips had gone dry. He stood there gazing at the other man's unusual eyes, those eyes where getting closer and they where slowly closing and Draco's lips met Harry's. Harry's mouth immediately opened to Draco's lips, heat flared through Harry's body instantly, he put his own arms around Draco's neck. Their tongues met and separated slightly only to meet again; Draco felt Harry's hands run through his platinum hair, delicate fingers cradling his scalp as their mouths devour one another. Somehow, they finally broke away from each other and Harry felt shaky all over and yet tingly; he was just gazing up at Draco. Draco smirked, he let go of Harry slowly, he mounted his horse. "I'll see you later" he left like that, with a smirk and with Harry's first kiss. And yet Harry didn't mind.

Harry recovered from the shock few minutes later, he ran the tips of his fingers against his lips, and smiled softly. He quickly jogged back to the ghostly house, he felt alive and happy, and that was something he had never felt before. When he got inside the house he saw Sirius and Remus there, they where both sitting in the dark waiting.

"Harry!" Remus leaped to his feet, he hugged Harry tightly.

"Where have you been?" asked Sirius he had also got up at the sight of Harry. Harry looked up to his godfather, he could see three types of emotions pass very fast before his godfather's eyes, worried, relieved and finally anger.

"We where worried sick!" his godfather said.

"I know and I'm sorry" Harry began "but we must leave"

They both looked a bit puzzled.

"Did someone recognize you?" Remus asked worriedly.

"No," Harry said immediately, yes he had kissed Draco, yes he had sat there and had a full conversation with that man slayer and yet he never wondered if Draco had recognized him. He quickly reached to his forehead, the cloth he had put there was still there. "No" he said again.

"But I met a guy, he is looking for Sirius" Harry said. "He said his name was Draco Malfoy"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. "Draco Malfoy" said Remus shocked.

"The Draco Malfoy?" Sirius said, "I can't believe he is here so fast, how did he find me, I mean I was sure not to give us away!"

"I know Draco Malfoy's name from the papers. Never seen his face until recently" said Harry honestly. "But I still don't know why he's the one in charge for your hunt"

"Because he is the best man for the job" said Sirius, "he is not the other trash they have. He is more complex, the people he works for barely know him but they all know his name. He is very famous for his cruelty in battle."

"He is the youngest SS member the government has ever had." Remus added, "He finished school when he was eight he started with the Aurors when he was ten. By the age of twelve he had earn himself a spot with the Unspeakables. By the age 15 was already with the Nazi party and now he is barely 25 and he already controls many troops, he is a general!"

"That's why he is dangerous." Sirius said "now tell us where you saw him?"

Harry told them everything, except the part where Draco had kissed him and the fact that he felt secured in his arms or that he enjoyed his company. He told them that Draco was looking for Sirius and the Weasley twins but he didn't dare to mention that he was also looking for him, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it; not after the emotions he felt inside the other man's arms or how he felt while kissing the general.

"We leave tomorrow" Sirius said after Harry had told them. "It is safer. Harry, you have to promise me that you won't do that again, please." Harry nodded, "now to bed because tomorrow we leave, we go south."

Harry covered his face more with his robe; he moved with ease between the mobs of people, he saw the German police few feet away taking people in a large truck. Inside the truck where all sorts of people with all sorts of different backgrounds and yet they all shared something in common either their racial heritage, haters to the new government and a fear that you could almost smell. Children stayed closed to their mothers and fathers. Men and women cuddle with each other giving support to one another. Harry pitied them and a part of him wanted to save them but he knew that would be impossible, then there was hatred towards them, they all had rejoiced when he had defeated The Dark Lord but their love for Harry had left as soon as it had come. So Harry stood there between the crowds as he saw the Gestapo take the people away from their hideouts. Harry kept walking, then there at a distance he saw him, the man from the woods, he was on his horse ordering people right and left. He was wearing his uniform and his hair was a bit messy underneath his hat, his hair fell to his unusual eyes that melted Harry. Harry remembered the kiss he had received and desired to be in that man's arms again, he almost screamed to be noticed as long as he could run his hands through that hair and touch the other's back, arms and chest. He, Harry wanted to be touched and be taken to a place that wasn't even real in his craziest fantasies. Draco got down from his horse as the truck left with the crying people that for a moment Harry forgot about Draco. Harry noticed then that Draco was walking straight to him, Harry moved along with the people trying to get lost within the crowd but somehow that task was getting more and more difficult. He saw an alley just down the street; he ran for it. He entered the alley, dead end. He turned around, Draco was there standing just in front of him.

"How?" Harry asked. Draco had been very far away to catch up so quickly. Draco grabbed Harry by the arm pushing him deeper into the dead end corridor. He pushed him against the wall, Harry's hood fell from his head down to his neck, his back was fully pressed against the wall, both of Draco's hands where against the wall as well. He was so close to Harry; he leaned down and whispered hastily few centimeters away from Harry's lips. "You don't know how long I waited until I would see you again" he locked his mercury eyes with the green-eyed man "You have brought me an unforgivable fever" He pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry wrapped his arms around the man pulling him closer to himself, the Aryan man moved his hands from the wall to Harry's waist touching his back and pulling Harry closer to him. Their tongues were exploring each other; Draco's mouth left Harry's and started kissing passionately down the smaller man's neck, Harry's moved his head back giving Draco better access to his neck; in the process removing unnecessary robes. Harry somehow got the courage to push Draco slightly away from him.

"We can't" he said still not letting Draco go by the back of his neck.

"Why?" Draco said pushing himself on Harry's neck leaving a lover's kiss, Harry let go a pleasurable moan escape his lips.

"We mustn't" Harry protested again, pulling Draco deeper into his neck letting another moan escape when Draco's hand moved down pass his waist.

"I don't care!" Draco grabbed Harry's legs and pulled him up so that Harry's legs could go around his waist.

"Ah, Draco" Harry moaned feeling a powerful emotion going through him; he tried to clear his head again. "You'll regret it"

"I don't think so Harold"

Harry stopped, almost completely. Draco stopped too letting go of Harry gradually.

"What's wrong Harold?"

Harry didn't speak momentarily, then said "I'm not Harold" Harry closed his eyes, telling him was asking for a death wish, he might as well have had Voldemort win. Harry removed the diadem, he had replaced the cloth few weeks ago; he exposed a thin and small scar that identified him as The Harry Potter, the boy who defeated He-who-must-not-be-named. Draco drew back instantly; he stared at Harry then shook his head.

"You…no…this…it's not…" Draco said looking at Harry.

"Why?" roared Draco he grabbed Harry's shoulders and pinned him back to the wall but this time in a different manner. "Why?" he loosen his grip on Harry.

"This can't be. Why didn't I see it?" He asked furiously, "Why you?"

"Dra" Harry started, but Draco cut him off, he took few steps back, his face away from Harry's.

"Go" he order, "Go before I regret it,"

"But" Harry whispered, it seemed as though he had been stabbed several times in the heart, there was a painful jolt in his stomach and he felt like he was wearing a tight corset, it was hard and painful to breathe. Tears started forming in his emerald eyes, with the back of his hand he covered his red lips and a small sob escaping with a gasp.

"GO!" Draco ordered superiorly.

Harry pushed himself from the wall dropping the diadem in the process, he ran bumping into Draco but kept running, silver tears kept flying behind him, when he got to the mouth of the alley, he grabbed the robes that where out of place and putting the hood back over his face. He disappeared and Draco was left there standing, he was mad, he felt alone and wanted the person he had just lost. He saw the shinny diadem sitting by a puddle left over by the rain. He walked towards it and picked it up he saw the delicate design of some flowers, and between the flowers was a silver snake and its eye was a green stone. Draco arranged his clothes and put the diadem on top of his head, underneath his hat, his black hat, no his black Nazi hat. He placed his hat in a comfortable position along with the diadem that was too small for him. He regretted this job now more than ever, he wanted Harry and Harry only but he knew that the next time he saw him he had to take him to the authorities. But his heart felt otherwise and was confused to the new emotions that he had never felt before.

"Harold…no, Harry" Draco whispered to himself, "I'll come for you"

"Harry what's wrong?" Remus asked as he saw Harry run to the door. "Harry?" Harry passed him by and locked himself in the closet of the room. He cried to himself in there and shouted at Remus to leave him alone.

After a while of Remus trying, he went looking for Sirius.

Sirius was in a forgotten corridor somewhere in the city, he was standing over a man, and the man was on his knees pleading for his life. One of Sirius' hands had a strong grip on the man's hair and with his other hand he slashed the man's throat with his knife. "To keep you silent" Sirius chanted this after every life he had taken over the years since he had escape Azkaban. Yes, he was convicted for the murder of Lily and James Potter, he was convicted for killing thirteen muggles and one wizard with one spell and because of that he was sent to Azkaban for twelve years where he swore revenge. But ever since he had came out from Azkaban he had become a murderer, killing people that recognized him and that he felt could endanger his whereabouts. He wiped his knife with the dead man's robes and put the knife back in his boot. He turned himself into the big shabby black dog and ran away, but never with the tail between his legs. He smelled Moony's scent and saw him from distance, he sneaked over and licked his hand, and he jumped and looked down and sighed. "Come on," he told the dog. "We need to get home"

Sirius heard Harry crying behind the door, he sat on the floor with his back against the closet door. "Come on pumpkin" he said, "open the door"

He heard more weeping from inside the door.

"Sirius" Harry said after a long time.

"Yes pumpkin?"

"We need to leave," Harry said wiping his tears off, "he knows we're here"

"Wait" Sirius said thoughtfully, "What do you mean "we're"

Harry stopped, shocked, then with a long breath he said, "He is looking for me too, you know Dra… Mr. Mal… you know the General." Harry couldn't say his name, it was difficult to even think about him but he must say it before it was too late and anyhow, didn't he promise that the next time he would get him? Didn't he say to leave before he regretted what he had to do? He probably thought that Harry was only playing with him.

"You didn't tell me that few weeks ago Harry"

"I know"

"Fine, I'm not going to make a huge deal about it. You say that he knows that we're here Harry; you must tell me how he knows. Did he recognize you? Did he see your scar?" there was no answer. Then Sirius lost his temper, "Dam it Harry! I'm trying to keep us alive here!" He had gotten up from the floor and was banging the door. "Harry, answer me already for god's sake in any god's sake!"

"Leave me alone Sirius!" Harry said finally, he felt like crying again then anger rose in him, "I just want it to end!" Harry burst out from the closet pushing his godfather away, "I don't need you!" Harry yelled, "I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" he grabbed his wand from his robes, he tapped his head twice and he transfigured himself into a bird of prey. He flew out of the window before his godfather or Remus could capture him, he flew above the city hating everything and everyone in it. He hated Sirius for being so pushy, yes he hadn't told him about Draco or how he felt. It was reasonable why he had to tell his godfather but it was so hard for him to open up so easily. He hated the people for being so unfair; he hated the world which he had "saved". How come there was no hero for the hero? He often asked himself. Ron and Hermione died during the long term battle, Cedric had died along with eight death eaters and Voldemort in that graveyard. Ron had died their first year in Hogwarts; Voldemort had sent him a spell of green light. Hermione had died when they were thirteen when the Dementors had come and voraciously kissed her while saving Sirius. Harry had killed so many to save so much only to be destroyed. Dumbledore had died as well in the hands of Harry; in order to kill Voldemort Harry had to get rid of the thing that Voldemort feared the most.

Now that Harry thought about it, he wondered why he had become so emotional, he loved Sirius, he loved Remus, but why did they make him feel this way? It had to be Draco's fault, was this, his plan? Was it to separate them and then kill them one by one? They said he's a genius, then this must be his plan, to play with his feelings and act as though he is the one being hurt. Why didn't Harry see this before? Why did it hurt to even think about Draco this way? It hurt Harry, he regretted feeling this way about Draco, he regretted screaming things he didn't mean to Sirius who was the only who understood and loved him ever since that day his parents had died and he had been left alone, along with Remus. He was being ungrateful and childish, he shouldn't have put his emotions over his own survival, he loved Draco but he knew that Draco loved his job even more. He knew that Draco would kill him there was an unspoken promise. He would go back and apologize to Sirius and Remus, he would tell them everything and then they would move and be merry regardless the things that where going on around them. Harry took wing and moved back where the winds would carry him back to Sirius and Remus.

Draco rubbed his thumb against the diadem he put it back on his head along with his hat. Homosexuality was a forbidden thing in Lord Hitler's eyes; things like this could send you to the concentration camps of hard labor and starvation. Where humans would be use as guinea pigs to potion masters. Draco rubbed his chin with his hand; he got up from the bed he was currently laying on. Was it wrong to feel like this? He wondered, these feelings that he never felt for someone else. He never felt the need to care for someone other than himself but now he wanted to protect Harry. Not only was it wrong that he Draco Malfoy was a General to Nazi's armies but also a high rank to the Nazi party. Draco Malfoy had Lord Hitler's full confidence that he would kill Harry Potter, Sirius Black and the Weasley Twins, Fred and George. But Draco had feelings towards a man, that man was Jew, he had muggle blood in him, he was raised by muggles and he was Harry Potter. But altogether, he didn't care, he loved that man that looked so broken and fragile and now that he thought about it he wondered how such a small thing could have destroy such a powerful figure like Lord Voldemort.

It was night and day, that Draco thought about him, from under the moon or the sun, in that lonely room Draco thought of Harry. Wherever he went he thought about him, he needed to see him and kiss him and hold him and mend him and protect him and finally make love to him. He needed him, he wanted him, and he needed to breathe him before he went insane! He wanted all of him and he would do anything in his power to hold him at least once more before he was discovered and killed.

Harry slept peacefully in the bed he had made from leaves and few blankets. It was a full moon and Remus wasn't there, but somewhere in the deeper woods hunting or haunting something. Sirius had gone out with him so he could bring him back in the morning (Remus couldn't remember what he did while in his werewolf state)

Harry's chest went up and down steadily as he slept. It had been almost four months that he had last seen Draco. According to rumors Draco was still looking for them but he was in the somewhere in the south while they where traveling north towards Russia to cross the gap between Russia and Alaska then finally settling somewhere in Canada or the States. Harry woke when someone lay next to him.

He saw with the light of the large full moon the perfect Aryan man; he still looked charming and very handsome as he had last seen him. Fear spread all over Harry, Harry was about to get up but Draco pinned him down, "Don't" he said, and Harry remained still. "Stay" he whispered.

"The last four months I've done some thinking to where my loyalties lie," Harry looked puzzled. "I love you, don't ask me how, don't ask me why but I do. I don't know how it happened, I don't even know you, I have seen you twice and this being my third time but I don't care, I love you" Harry turned his eyes away from the man who was laying almost on top of him, he felt his cheeks burning and he could hear his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

"I love you too" Harry said very quietly, "I don't know how it happened or why. For a long time I have convince myself that all of this was your plan to capture me"

"But you're wrong Harry" Draco said, Harry turned to look at his silver eyes when he heard his name spoken by the soldier. "You have captured me" He leaned over so that their bodies where closer he slid his hand through Harry's face and followed Harry's cheek line to his hair. He ran his hand through the messy mop and put his hand behind Harry's neck he leaned over to him. Harry's arms automatically slid on to Draco's shoulders feeling the muscles underneath his palms. Draco removed his long black trench coat still not letting go of Harry's lips. Their kiss was becoming thicker, it was hard to breathe, Harry helped Draco to take off his shirt feeling Draco's body with his palms, and Draco started working on Harry's clothes, removing them rapidly like Harry was doing to Draco. Their moans ripped through their throats and Harry squealed from the excitement, they removed clothes not caring where they where being thrown at. They could feel their bodies bare now, Harry liked the feeling when Draco caressed his hips with his palms, and Harry opened his legs as Draco thrust himself into Harry's body. The only thing that Harry could do now was to moan, whine and move to every touch being made, he gripped Draco deeper into himself as Draco played with Harry's sensitive nipples. He was in Harry, Harry felt tight and virgin and that only aroused him further, feeling Harry's lips and hair, feeling his slender hands explored his body like he was doing to Harry. Harry lifted his hips higher moaning like crazy, his hands didn't know what or where to go. He made a tight fist on Draco's platinum hair he screamed as he felt Draco and him coming to an end but he didn't want it to end, he wanted to continue on and on until the world was at its end. They had gone up to their peak in each other's arms, and when Harry felt Draco come like a wave he couldn't see, hear or feel, Draco laid in Harry's chest both panting but still they did not let go of each other. Their love was forbidden, their love could get them both kill and still, the only place where they rather be was in each others embrace, locked in each other's arms without a key.

A/N: Well what do you think? I hope you liked it as much as enjoyed writing it. I'll be done with part two pretty soon, I'm still deciding whether to continue in it or not (I'm talking about part two) Like I said before the story began, I'm in search of a beta reader, so if you are interested or know someone who is interested can you please email me? Thank you.


End file.
